The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (jap.: ゼルダの伝説 スカイウォードソード) ist das sechzehnte Spiel der The Legend of Zelda-''Reihe. In der offiziellen Nintendo Timeline steht es am Anbeginn der Zeit („Die Ära der Schöpfung“ & „Die Ära der Göttin Hylia“). Das Spiel erschien im Jahr 2011 für die Nintendo Wii und kam damit passend zum 25. Jubiläum der Spielereihe raus. Vorgeschichte (vor Spielbeginn) Zum Anbeginn der Zeit schuf die Ur-Göttin das Land „Hylia“ (benannt nach ihr selbst). In diesem Land ruhte die unbändige Kraft der Göttin, welche Sie selbst von Ihren Vorfahren erbte. Nach vielen Jahren voller Frieden, brach das Böse aus der Erde hervor. Es wollte die Kraft der Göttin für sich selbst gewinnen und so in ewiger Dunkelheit herrschen. Die Göttin zog gemeinsam mit den Menschen und anderen Lebewesen Ihres Landes in den Krieg gegen das Böse. Doch als das Ende nah schien, musste die Göttin Hylia eine Entscheidung treffen. Sie schmiedete gemeinsam mit den Menschen eine heilige Klinge, die dazu fähig war, die Dunkelheit vom Antlitz der Welt zu verbannen. Mit dieser Klinge, schnitt Sie einen Teil der Erde heraus und erhob diesen mit einer Hand voll Menschen, hinauf in den Himmel (Entstehung des Wolkenhorts). Die heilige Kraft nach der das Böse trachtete, hob Sie gemeinsam mit der göttlichen Klinge ins Himmelreich, sodass das Böse sie niemals finden kann. Fortan sollten die Menschen im Himmelreich, hoch über den Wolken leben. Die Göttin schenkte den Menschen die Wolkenvögel, mit denen Sie sich im Wolkenmeer frei bewegen können. Unten auf Erdland, focht die Göttin den Kampf gegen das Böse mit Ihren letzten Verbündeten aus, und schaffte es schließlich, dass Böse zu versiegeln. ''Diese Geschichte erzählte man sich im Wolkenhort von Generation zu Generation, bis Sie nur noch eine Legende war ... '' ... ''Nun ist es Zeit die Augen zu öffnen … (Zitat der Cutscene zu Beginn des Spiels) Geschichte Skyward Sword spielt auf einer Inselgruppe namens "Wolkenhort" (eng.: Skyloft), welche hoch über den Wolken zu schweben scheint (basierend auf Kumula ). Die Bewohner des Landes bewegen sich auf Ihren sogenannten Wolkenvögeln fort (diese Tiere sind an die Vogelrasse "Schuhschnabel" angelehnt). Das Erdland ist für die Bewohner des Wolkenhorts nur mehr eine Legende von welcher niemand mehr genau zu berichten weiß. Zu Beginn des Spiel sehen wir, wie unser Protagonist Link (Name ist jedoch frei wählbar) in seinem Zimmer in der Ritterschule aus einem Alptraum erwacht. Es ist der Tag der Vogelreiterzeremonie, bei welcher entschieden wird, welcher Schüler in die nächste Klassenstufe aufsteigt. Zuvor bekommen wir eine Cutscene gezeigt, in welcher Link Zelda - Bewohnerin des Wolkenhorts, Tochter des Schuldirektors und Kindheitsfreundin von Link - an der großen Statue der Göttin trifft. Sie erzählt Ihm das sie bei der Zeremonie auserkoren wurde, die Rolle der Göttin Hylia zu spielen. Natürlich gelingt es unserem Helden die Vogelreiterzeremonie zu gewinnen und so erreicht er die nächste Stufe seiner Ritter-Ausbildung. Um dies zu feiern, verabreden sich Link und Zelda gemeinsam zu einem Spazierflug. Dort nimmt die Geschichte ihren Lauf. Während eines entspannten Fluges kommt auf einmal ein starker Wind auf und Zelda wird plötzlich von einem schwarzen Tornado unter die Wolkendecke gezogen. Link wird von eben jenem Tornado durch die Luft geschleudert und wird ohnmächtig - sein Wolkenvogel rettet ihm das Leben und bringt ihn wohlbehalten zurück zum Wolkenhort. In der Nacht erwacht Link in seinem Zimmer der Ritterschule und redet kurz mit dem Schuldirektor um ihm zu berichten was geschehen ist. Nachdem der Direktor das Zimmer verlässt, hört Link von draußen eine seltsame Stimme zu ihm sprechen. Link geht hinaus und sieht auf dem Korridor eine feengleiche blau-lilane Gestalt. Sie fordert ihn auf Ihr zu folgen und lotst Link bis zur großen Statue der Göttin und führt ihn durch einen Hintereingang. Unterhalb befindet sich eine Kammer in welcher ein Schwert im Boden steckt. Die "Fee" offenbart sich anschließend als Phai. Sie ist der Schwertgeist der diesem Schwert innewohnt und quasi seine Seele. Sie erklärt, dass sie gekommen sei um Link sein Schicksal anzutragen. Von nun an begleitet sie uns auf unserer Reise. Sie fordert Link dazu auf, jenes Schwert zu ziehen und dann gen Himmel zu richten. Als Link das Schwert über seinen Kopf hält, sammelt sich Kraft - in Form von weißem Licht - in der Klinge (genannt "Himmelsstrahl") welche Link mit einem gezielten Schlag auf das Podest im Inneren der Kammer leiten kann. Wir akzeptieren unser angetragenes Schicksal. Das Schwert ist das sogenannte "Schwert der Göttin". In der folgenden Szene sehen wir, dass der Direktor der Schule Link unbemerkt gefolgt ist und alles mit angesehen hat. Er bittet Link ins Erdland zu reisen um Zelda zu retten. Link willigt ein und lässt sich von Phai weitere Instruktionen für die bevorstehende Reise geben. Durch erneutes leiten des Himmelsstrahls auf das Podest in der Kammer erhält Link die Smaragdtafel mit welcher sich in der Wolkendecke ein Loch auftut, durch welches wir ins Erdland reisen können. So beginnt das Abenteuer ... Der Siegelhain & Wald von Phirone Link stürzt sich durch das in der Wolkendecke erschienene Loch hinunter ins Erdland. Unser erster Stopp ist der Siegelhain. Hier kämpfte vor unzähligen Jahren die Göttin gegen das Böse und versiegelte es anschließend. Im Siegelhain angekommen trifft Link auf eine alte Frau die sich als Wächterin des Siegelhains vorstellt. Sie erzählt Link mehr über das Siegel der Göttin und den "Verbannten", der noch immer auf dem Grund des Siegelhains gebannt ist. Sie rät ihm außerdem tiefer im Wald von Phirone nach Zelda zu suchen. Im Wald von Phirone trifft Link auf mehrere Kreaturen des Waldvolkes "Kyu". Von deren Häuptling erfahren wir auch, dass Zelda sich auf den Weg zum "Tempel des Himmels-blickes" gemacht hat um dort bei der Statue der Göttin zu beten. Link macht sich auf den Weg zu eben jenem Tempel (1. Dungeon) und durchquert ihn mit der Hoffnung Zelda zu treffen. Am Ende des Tempels trifft er auf eine sonderbare Gestalt - den Dämon Ghirahim - der sich selbst "Dunkelfürst" nennt. Er erzählt euch von seiner Intention Zelda - die heilige Maid - zu entführen, denn er benötigt Ihre Seele um seinen Meister wiederauferstehen zu lassen. Ebenfalls schwört er Link, diesen zu töten sollte er sich ihm in den Weg stellen. So kommt es zum Zweikampf zwischen den beiden. Link verletzt Ghirahim und dieser flüchtet aus dem Tempel, schwört aber auf Rache. An der Statue im Tempel erfährt Link das Zelda bereits weiter gereist ist um Ihre Seele zu reinigen. Er erhält die Rubintafel mit welcher er ein neues Loch in der Wolkendecke erschaffen kann und so Zutritt zum Vulkan Eldin erhält. Der Vulkan Eldin Durch das neu entstandene Loch in den Wolken reist Link in das Land Feuerland Eldin zum Fuße des Vulkans Eldin. Hier erfährt er von den Bewohnern dieses Landes - den Mogma (Maulwurf-ähnliche Tiere) - dass Sie einen seltsam gekleideten Menschen gesehen haben. Mit Hilfe von Phai ist es Link möglich, Zelda per Aurasuche zu orten (die grobe Richtung in der Sie sich aufhält). Er folgt dieser Aura bis zum "Tempel des Erdlandes" (2. Dungeon). Am Ende des Tempels begegnet Link erneut Ghirahim der ihm den "Brennenden Höllenfels Beradama" auf den Hals hetzt. Nachdem Link diesen besiegt hat, verzieht sich Ghirahim erneut und Link geht voran in die Gebetskammer. Dort trifft er zum ersten Mal wieder auf Zelda, welche allerdings in Begleitung einer jungen Frau ist. Diese stellt sich als Impa vor und erinnert Zelda daran sich ihren Pflichten zu widmen. Gemeinsam treten die beiden durch eine Art Portal und verschwinden. Link bleibt zurück und erhält für seine Mühen die Bernsteintafel. Mit dieser kehrt er zurück in die Wolken und erschafft ein weiteres Loch. Die Wüste Ranelle In der Wüste Ranelle angekommen, ortet Link Zelda mit Phai's Aurasuche und macht sich auf den Weg in Richtung des Tempels der Zeit. ''Da der direkte Eingang jedoch versperrt ist, muss er sich durch das "Ranelle Steinwerk" (3. Dungeon) kämpfen. Am Ende des Tempels trifft Link auf den "Äonenskorpion Moldoghad" einen riesigen Skorpion. Nach seinem Sieg geht er weiter zum Tempel der Zeit. Hier trifft er erneut auf Zelda und Impa, welche gerade von Ghirahim angegriffen werden. Link stellt sich Ghirahim entgegen um den beiden Zeit zur Flucht zu verschaffen. Bevor Zelda durch ein weiteres Portal schreitet, schmeißt sie Link Ihr Instrument - die "Lyra der Göttin" - zu. Mit dieser reist Link zurück zum Siegelhain um die alte Frau um Rat zu bitten. Die 3 heiligen Flammen Die alte Dame im Tempel erzählt Link wohin Impa mit Zelda gereist ist und klärt ihn über das Zeitportal auf. Durch das Zeitportal ist Impa mit Zelda in die Ära gereist in welcher die Göttin Hylia dass Böse gerade erst verbannt hat. In jener Zeit soll Zelda durch Gebete dafür sorgen das Siegel, welches den Todbringer in Schach hält zu stärken. Die alte Frau erzählt Link ebenfalls von der Möglichkeit ein weiteres Zeitportal zu öffnen. Dafür benötigt Link sein Schwert der Göttin - jedoch nicht in seiner jetzigen Form, sondern in einer gestärkten Form. Dafür soll Link die 3 heiligen Flammen suchen und sich zu eigen machen. Zurück im Wolkenmeer führt Phai Link zur Stätte der Lieder. Hier lernen wir die Hymne der Göttin zu spielen umso mit ihr in Kontakt treten zu können. Von der Göttin bekommt Link seine erste Aufgabe zugeteilt - die Prüfung des Mutes im Wald von Phirone. Prüfung des Mutes Link reist mit Phai erneut in den Wald von Phirone um sich der ersten Prüfung zu stellen. All diese Prüfungen finden in Links Seele - den Sairen - statt. Er bekommt von der Göttin erhält er einen Tiegel in welchem er die Tränen der Göttinnen sammeln muss. Diese sind über das gesamte Gebiet verteilt. Erschwert wird das ganze durch die Wächter - diese verfolgen dich und sobald Sie deine Fährte aufgenommen haben, versuchen sie die Seelenprüfung zu beenden. Im Waldgebiet Phirone muss Link die Tränen der Göttin ''"Farore" sammeln. Als Belohnung erhält er die "Wasserdrachenschuppe". Diese ermöglicht es ihm zu tauchen und unter Wasser zu atmen. Mit dieser Schuppe sucht Link den Wasserdrachen auf und bittet ihn um die Flamme des Mutes. Nachdem wir für den Drachen eine kleine Aufgabe erledigt haben, erhalten wir Zugang zum "Höhlenheiligtum" (4. Dungeon). Der Wächter des Tempels ist das "Artefakt der Finsternis - Da Ilohm". Nachdem Link diesen besiegt hat, erhält er die F''lamme des Mutes'' und stärkt sein Schwert. Aus dem"Schwert der Göttin" wird das "Langschwert der Göttin" Prüfung der Weisheit Seiner nächsten Prüfung stellt sich Link in der Wüste Ranelle. Hier sammelt Link die Tränen der Göttin "Nayru". Anschließend macht sich Link mit Hilfe der Einwohner -kleine Roboter - auf die Suche nach der Sandgaleone welche vor vielen Jahren den großen Ozean Ranelle befahren hat - bevor dieser vertrocknete und zur Wüste wurde. Mit Hilfe des damaligen Kapitäns findet Link die Sandgaleone (5. Dungeon), welche damals von feindlichen Piraten gekapert wurde und geht an Bord. Der Wächter der hier die Flamme der Weisheit beschützt nennt sich "Uraltes Meeresgrauen - Daidagos". Link bezwingt dieses furchtbare Monster und erhält zur Belohnung die Flamme. Aus dem "Langschwert der Göttin" wird das "Weiße Schwert der Göttin". Prüfung der Kraft Seine dritte und letzte Prüfung bestreitet Link im Feuergebiet Eldin. Wir müssen die Tränen der Göttin "Din" in den Tiegel füllen um die Sairen-Prüfung zu bestehen. Anschließend steigen wir hoch zum Vulkankrater und finden dort das "Alte Großheiligtum" (6. Dungeon) in welchem unsere letzte Aufgabe ruht. Als Link den Raum am Ende des Tempels betritt, trifft er auf seinen Widersacher Ghirahim. Der hat mittlerweile von Links Plan - ein alternatives Zeitportal zu öffnen - erfahren und versucht alles um ihn daran zu hindern. Es kommt erneut zum Zweikampf zwischen den beiden. Link schlägt Ghirahim erneut in die Flucht und bekommt die Flamme der Kraft um sein Schwert zu stärken. Aus dem "Weißen Schwert der Göttin" wird das "Bannschwert" Aufeinandertreffen mit Hylia Mit den 3 gesammelten heiligen Flammen und dem Bannschwert ist es Link nun möglich im Siegelhain ein weiteres Zeitportal zu öffnen. Unter Anleitung der alten Frau tut er dies und schreitet sogleich hindurch. In dieser fernen Ära begegnet Link Zelda, welche ihm offenbart das Sie - die heilige Maid - in Wahrheit die wiedergeborene Göttin Hylia ist. Ihre Aufgabe besteht darin, dafür zu sorgen, dass das Siegel, welches den Verbannten hält nicht bricht. Dafür lässt sie sich selbst in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen umso Ihre ganze Kraft auf die Stärkung des Siegels zu konzentrieren. Doch bevor sie das tut, bitte sie Link darum das Triforce - die heilige Kraft um welche einst ein schrecklicher Krieg gebrannt hat - zu finden. Dafür muss Link das Heldenlied erlernen, welches von den 3 Drachen dieser Welt verborgen wird. Des Weiteren segnet sie Links Schwert und erschafft damit das "Heilige Bannschwert" (auch Master Sword genannt). Durch das Zeitportal kehrt Link in seine Ära zurück und beginnt mit der Suche nach den Drachen. Das Heldenlied Wie von Zelda aufgetragen macht sich Link nun auf die Suche nach den 3 heiligen Drachen um von Ihnen das Heldenlied zu erlernen. Für die Drachen muss Link jeweils eine Aufgabe erfüllen. Für den Wasserdrachen von Phirone muss er die verlorenen Melodien im Wald (welcher durch die stärker werdende Kraft des Bösen überflutet wurde) einsammeln und zusammenfügen. Für den Feuerdrachen von Eldin muss Link den Vulkan und das Gebiet vom Bösen befreien, was so viel bedeutet das wir jeden Gegner und jedes Monster erledigen. Für den Donnerdrachen in der Wüste Ranelle muss Link die Frucht des Lebens ''finden und zu ihm bringen, da er schwer krank ist. Nachdem er die ersten 3 Strophen erlernt hat, erfährt Link, dass wir die 4. Strophen vom Himmelsgeist Narisha - welcher im Wolkenmeer lebt - lernen können. Nachdem wir den Himmelsgeist von den Bösen Mächten befreit haben, welche ihn befallen haben bringt er uns die 4. und letzte Strophe des Liedes bei. Mit diesem komplettierten Lied, erhalten wir den Zugang zu einer weiteren Sairen-Prüfung. Diese findet im Wolkenhort statt. Nachdem wir diese Prüfung abgelegt haben, erhalten wir das "Insignie der Reife" welches uns auszeichnet das Triforce zu tragen. Der Turm des Himmels Durch die Insignie der Reife tut sich unter dem Wolkenturm der "Turm des Himmels" auf. Dieser hat all die Jahre unter der großen Statue der Göttin Hylia verborgen gelegen. An diesem Ort hat die Göttin Hylia vor vielen Jahren das Triforce in seine 3 Bestandteile aufgespalten um es vor dem Bösen zu verbergen. Link begibt sich in den Turm (7. Dungeon) und kämpft sich hier durch eine Vielzahl an kleineren Rätseln welche an alle absolvierten Dungeons zuvor angelehnt sind. Eines nach dem anderen finden wir die 3 Fragmente des Triforce (Mut, Kraft & Weisheit). Link fügt alle Teile zum vollständigen Triforce zusammen und bringt dieses der großen Göttinnen Statue dar. Hylia Tempel Durch das erwachte Triforce koppelt sich die Insel der Göttin vom Wolkenhort ab, stürzt in das Erdland herab und fällt auf den Siegelhain, wo sie den Verbannten auf ewig versiegelt. Aufgrund dieser Aktion in der Gegenwart, erwacht Zelda aus Ihrem tiefen Siegelschlaf in der Vergangenheit. Gemeinsam mit Link, der gekommen ist um sie nach Hause zu bringen, schreitet Sie durch das Zeitportal zurück in Ihre Zeit. Nun wollen Sie das Zeitportal verschließen und zerstören und somit die Verbindung zwischen Vergangenheit und Gegenwart zu kappen. Doch bevor dies gelingt, taucht Ghirahim auf und schnappt sich Zelda. Er zieht sie durch das Zeitportal zurück in die Vergangenheit. Mit ihr will er nun seinen Meister - den Todbringer - in der Vergangenheit auferstehen lassen umso Unheil über alle Zeiten zu bringen. Dafür benötigt er die Seele der wiedergeborenen Göttin. Link folgt Ihnen durch das Zeitportal um sich am Grunde des Siegelhains noch ein letztes Mal gegen Ghirahim zu stellen. Kampf gegen Ghirahim & die Auferstehung des Todbringers In der Vergangenheit angekommen, kämpft sich Link durch eine Heerzahl an Schergen bis zum Grunde des Siegelhains wo Ghirahim bereits mit seinem Ritual begonnen hat. Als Ghirahim Link bemerkt, pausiert er sein Tun und widmet sich Link. Bevor es zum letzten Kampf zwischen den beiden kommt, offenbart sich Ghirahim als "Schwert des Verbannten". Er ist also die Seele dieses Schwertes und damit das genaue Gegenstück zu Phai, welche die Seele des Master-Schwertes ist. Es folgt ein letzter Kampf, welchen Link ebenfalls für sich entscheidet. Jedoch ... hat Ghirahim während des Kampfes sein Ritual fortgeführt und erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Somit hat er sein Ziel erreicht und seinen Meister wiederauferstehen lassen. Der Verbannte saugt Zelda ihre Seele aus und nimmt diese in sich auf. Damit geling es Ihm, in seine ursprüngliche Form wieder anzunehmen - die des 'Todbringers'. Er nimmt Ghirahim - sein Schwert - an sich, welcher sich in eine mächtige Dämonenklinge verwandelt. Der Todbringer fordert Link zu einem letzten, alles entscheidendem Kampf auf. Link nimmt die Duell Einladung an und begibt sich mit dem Todbringer in eine Arena, die hoch über den Wolken liegt. Er erzählt Link von seinem Plan das Triforce an sich zu reißen, damit die Welt unter Kontrolle der Dämonen liegt. In einem harten Kampf unter erschwerten Wetterbedingungen kämpfen Link und der Todbringer auf Leben und Tod. Schließlich entscheidet Link den Kampf für sich. Bevor sich der Todbringer dematerialisiert und verschwindet, sagt er Link, dass sein Hass und seine Dämonen auf ewig bestehen bleiben werden und dass er immer wiederkehren wird. Außerdem schwört er Link das er - mit dem Mut des Helden - und Zelda - mit dem Blut der Göttin - auf ewig verflucht sein sollen. Die schwarzen Wolken lösen sich auf und Link hält sein heiliges Bannschwert gen Himmel. Es beginnt zu leuchten und nimmt die Dunkle Essenz des Todbringers in sich auf um diese dort zu versiegeln. Epilog Link kehr zurück in den Tempel des Siegels. Dort trifft er auf Impa, Zelda und Bado (ein "Freund" aus dem Wolkenhort). Bevor Sie durch das Zeitportal zurück in Ihre Zeit kehren können, meldet Phai sich noch einmal zu Wort. Sie erklärt Link, dass sich - mit der Vernichtung des Todbringers - Ihre Bestimmung erfüllt hat und sich Ihre Wege nun trennen werden. Link steckt das heilige Bannschwert in den Sockel und entsendet Phai in ihren ewigen Schlaf. Zuvor spricht sie noch einmal zu uns und sagt, dass Ihre gemeinsame Zeit Ihre wertvollste Erinnerung sei und dass Sie Trauer verspürt, nun da sie gehen muss. Zum Schluss bedankt sie sich noch bei uns. Link, Zelda und Bado wollen nun zurück in Ihre Zeit gehen. Impa verbleibt in der Vergangenheit und zerstört das Portal, sobald die 3 hindurch sind. Zum Abschied gibt Zelda Impa einen Ihrer Armreife. Dann gehen sie durch das Tor. Zurück in Ihrer Zeit, werden sie vonder alten Frau erwartet. Eines fällt direkt auf. Die Wächterin trägt Zeldas Armreif - jenen den Sie Impa gegeben hat. Damit offenbart sie sich als Impa, die all die Jahre im Siegelhain verbracht hat und auf das Siegel aufgepasst hat. Nun da sich Ihre Bestimmung erfüllt hat, löst sich Impa alias die alte Dame auf. Zuletzt erhält man noch einen Blick auf das strahlende Bannschwertwelches noch immer im Siegelhain ruht. Jetzt folgend die Credits. Hier sehen wir wie Zelda auf Erdland ankommt und von der Siegelwächterin gefunden wird. Ebenfalls sieht man noch Ihre ersten Stopps in den Tempeln der drei Gebiete. Nach dem Abspann folgen noch einige Szenen. Darunter Zelda, die zurück im Wolkenhort Ihr Wiedersehen mit Ihrem Vater feiert und Bado, der seinen Freunden aus der Ritterschule von seinem Abenteuer erzählt. Zu guter Letzt sehen wir noch Link und Zelda. Sie stehen auf der Statue der Göttin im Siegelhain. Link spielt auf der Lyra der Göttin und Zelda betrachtet die Welt um Sie herum. In den Armen der Statue ruht das goldene Triforce. Zelda erzählt Link von Ihren Plänen und das sie in Zukunft auf Erdland leben möchte. Sie möchte den Wind spüren und die Erde fühlen ... und außerdem das Triforce beschützen. Anschließend fragt sie uns was wir nun tun wollen. Abschließend sieht man Zeldas und Links Wolkenvogel, die gemeinsam ins Himmelreich hinauffliegen. Die Spielwelt von Skyward Sword Gameplay (Inhalte des Spiels) In Skyward Sword wird zum ersten (und bisher einzigen) mal die Wii Motion Plus Steuerung im Gameplay integriert. Das heißt, der Spieler steuert das Schwert und den Schild nicht mit Tastenkombinationen, sondern durch das Schütteln, Ziehen und Zustechen der Wii-Fernbedienung und des Nunchuks. Durch längeres halten über den Kopf des Spielers, kann man den Himmelsstrahl aufladen, um einen Angriff mit höherer Reichweite auszuführen oder ein Artefakt der Göttin gen Himmel steigen zu lassen.n findet in jedem Dungeon ein Item, welches man für das gesamte Spiel bei sich tragen kann. Außerdem gibt es nicht wie in anderen Zeldas nur ganze Herzcontainer, sondern auch Herzteile und Herzmedaillen. Die Grafik des Spiels ist comichaft dargestellt und basiert auf der Grafik von ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker und dessen direkten Nachfolger The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass sowie von The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Steuerung The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword hat als erstes (und einziges) Zelda Spiel die Motion Control Steuerung eingeführt. Für die Motion Control Steuerung benötigt man neben der Wii Fernbedienung und dem Nunchuk noch einen Wii Motion Plus Modul. Motion Control Steuerung bedeutet das Link sein Schwert simultan führt wie der Spieler seine Wii-Fernbedienung + Nunchuk bewegt. Siehe auch *Gegner in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ja:ゼルダの伝説 スカイウォードソード en:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword es:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword it:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword